Not applicable.
The present invention relates to ink jet printing and in particular discloses a tapered magnetic pole electromagnetic ink jet printer.
The present invention further relates to the field of drop on demand ink jet printing.
Many different types of printing have been invented, a large number of which are presently in use. The known forms of printer have a variety of methods for marking the print media with a relevant marking media. Commonly used forms of printing include offset printing, laser printing and copying devices, dot matrix type impact printers, thermal paper printers, film recorders, thermal wax printers, dye sublimation printers and ink jet printers both of the drop on demand and continuous flow type. Each type of printer has its own advantages and problems when considering cost, speed, quality, reliability, simplicity of construction and operation etc.
In recent years, the field of ink jet printing, wherein each individual pixel of ink is derived from one or more ink nozzles has become increasingly popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature.
Many different techniques on ink jet printing have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article be J Moore, xe2x80x9cNon-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207-220 (1988).
Ink Jet printers themselves come in many different types. The utilisation of a continuous stream ink in ink jet printing appears to date back to at least 1929 wherein U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001 by Hansell discloses a simple form of continuous stream electro-static ink jet printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 by Sweet also discloses a process of a continuous ink jet printing including the step wherein the ink jet stream is modulated by a high frequency electrostatic field so as to cause drop separation. This technique is still used by several manufactures including Elmjet and Scitex (see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 by Sweet et al)
Piezoielectric ink jet printers are also one form of commonly used ink jet printing device. Piezoelectric systems are disclosed by Kyser et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 (1970) which uses a diaphragm mode of operation, by Zolten in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,212 (1970) which discloses a squeeze mode of operation of a piezoelectric crystal, Stemme in U.S. Pat. No.3,747,120 (1972) which discloses a bend mode of piezoelectric operation, Howkins in U.S. Pat. No.4,459,601 which discloses a piezoelectric push mode actuation of the ink jet stream and Fischbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,590 which discloses a shear mode type of piezoelectric transducer element.
Recently, thermal ink jet printing has become an extremely popular form of ink jet printing. The ink jet printing techniques include those disclosed by Endo et al in GB 2007162 (1979) and Vaught et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,728. Both the aforementioned references disclose ink jet printing techniques rely upon the activation of an electrothermal actuator which results in the creation of a bubble in a constricted space, such as a nozzle, which thereby causes the ejection of ink from an aperture connected to the confined space onto a relevant print media. Printing devices using the electro-thermal actuator are manufactured by manufacturers such as Canon and Hewlett Packard.
As can be seen from the foregoing, many different types of printing technologies are available. Ideally, a printing technology should have a number of desirable attributes. These include inexpensive construction and operation, high speed operation, safe and continuous long term operation etc. Each technology may have its own advantages and disadvantages in the areas of cost, speed, quality, reliability, power usage, simplicity of construction operation, durability and consumables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact form of ink jet printer head which is actuated through the interaction between an electromagnetic and magnetic plunger device.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink jet nozzle comprising a nozzle chamber having an ink ejection port for the ejection of ink from the nozzle chamber, an ink supply reservoir for supplying ink to the nozzle chamber, and a tapered magnetic plunger located between the nozzle chamber and the ink supply reservoir, which is surrounded by an electromagnetic device such that upon activation of the device the magnetic plunger is forced towards the ink ejection port to thereby cause the ejection of ink from the ink ejection port.
Preferably the plunger is substantially circular and has a tapered rim at adjacent portions of the electromagnetic device. The electromagnetic device is of a cylindrical shape and the plunger is located in the centre of the cylinder. Advantageously, the plunger is further connected to a resilient means which allows for the return of the plunger to its original position upon deactivation of the electromagnetic device. The magnetic plunger is connected to a side wall of the nozzle chamber by means of a series of springs which radially spiral out to the side walls. Preferably the springs are formed from tensional release of a deposited material. Further the deposited material includes nitride.